Medford Memorial Hospital
(interior) (west) }} The Medford Memorial Hospital is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Medford Memorial Hospital was a hospital located in Malden. Layout Entering the hospital places one inside the main lobby, which is a fairly large, 3-story room. To the back of the room and left is a super mutant suicider hanging out behind a desk. If one looks closely, one can see the telltale red blinking light of his bomb. If the suicider explodes, there is a good chance that a large-scale firefight will ensue with super mutants and maybe a mutant hound or two coming in from all directions and all 3 levels of the lobby. If one avoids drawing the attention of all the super mutants near the lobby, expect an additional 1 or 2 super mutants to be in each hallway described below. The lobby has many doors leading to various parts of the hospital: 1st floor This doorway leads to a hall with one room on the right, then one on the left and a stairway leading up at the end. The room on the right contains a bed, a sink, and a couple of containers. The room on the left which is over the counter through the doorway, then the first room on the left, contains an advanced floor safe next to a desk in the actual floor with an advanced terminal. The stairs lead up to the 3rd floor west hallway. Both the north and east doorways lead to the same room. 2nd floor To the west are two doorways. One is advanced locked and leads to a room with a broken terminal, the 2nd doorway leads to a hallway with a maintenance room to the right and a generator room to the left. A fusion core can be recovered from one of the generators and a mattress lays between two generators. The east doorway opens into a room with several columns and a broken elevator. Continuing east leads to a nurses' station and a set of restrooms. Back at the nurses' station, the path creates a circle with an operating room in the center and multiple hospital bedrooms surrounding it. The operating room roof has collapsed, so the floor above is visible. As the circle continues, there will be another nurses' station and a staircase leading to the 3rd floor. Eventually the path will lead back to the room with the columns and broken elevator and then the lobby. 3rd floor To the west of the entrance is a doorway leading to another hallway. The stairs down lead to the 1st floor west hallway. To the east is a doorway beyond a collapsed floor. which leads to a hallway that has a room to the east and ends past the broken elevator with a staircase down to the 2nd floor east hallway. The east room leads to a mag-locked caged area and the Expert terminal that opens the mag-lock. To the north is the locked door to the Medford operating theater, requiring the Medford Operating Theater key from the 2nd floor nurses' station. The doorway leads to a small reception area with a desk and terminal that can be used to change the lighting and music in the theater, or open the otherwise advanced locked door into the theater itself. Alternatively, one can use a staircase to the east to enter the viewing portion of the operating theater. This consists of a few rooms surrounding the theater, one of which has a staircase down into the surgical room. Notable loot * Massachusetts Surgical Journal issue #16 - In the filing and storage room on the 2nd floor, west side balcony above the main lobby (opposite the collapsed ceiling ramp leading to the third floor). Protected by an advanced lock. It can be picked up through a broken window without picking the lock. * Medford Operating Theater key - In a flat orange instrument case on top of the desk at a nurse's station, east side of the 2nd floor. Opens the operating theater door and another door. * Fusion core - On the second floor: west side of the hospital, left door. * Vault-Tec lunchbox - In the cafeteria on the first floor, on a table that has a meat bag on it. * Super mutant helmet - In the room with the mini-boss in the theater section of the third floor next to a dead raider body. * Super mutant heavy armor - In the theater section, near the super mutant helmet. * Syringer - inside the Operating Theater in the back room on a desk, requires a key acquired from an instrument case on the second floor in the building in an orange case on a desk. Alternatively you can use a master lockpicking level. * At least 9 microscopes and 17 medical liquid nitrogen dispensers throughout the facility. * A Nuka-Cola Quantum on the second floor, west balcony; on the floor between a bench and the south wall, near two Nuka-Cola vending machines. Related quests * Jackpot: Medford Memorial Hospital * Kidnapping - A group of super mutants can take up residence in this location after they have kidnapped a settler. The Sole Survivor is required to come here and free the settler. * Greenskins - Kill the super mutants in Medford Memorial Hospital. * Liberty Reprimed Notes * There is a metal caravan in the hills to the west of the hospital, with a sentry bot inside and an automated turret on the roof. This caravan has a bed, a table with a deathclaw steak and a bottle of wine on it, a bureau and two end tables with a radio on top of one of them. There are some paintings, chandeliers, a sequin dress and some cap stashes too, very unusual. The trailer appears to belong to a high-class lady. * If the Jackpot missions from the Railroad storyline is active, there will be a secret compartment that will open up on the top floor, in the room to the right before the operating theater main entrance. Appearances The Medford Memorial Hospital only appears in Fallout 4. Bugs The Port-A-Diner, located on the first floor, will not dispense a perfectly preserved pie even if one succeeds. Gallery Fo4memfordmemorialhospital.png|Street view MedfordHospital-Back-Fallout4.jpg|Back MedfordHospital-Main-Fallout4.jpg|Interior MedfordHospital-Beds-Fallout4.jpg|Beds MedfordHospital-PrivateRoom-Fallout4.jpg|Private room MedfordHospital-Operating-Fallout4.jpg|Operating room MedfordHospital-OperatingTheatre-Fallout4.jpg|Operating theatre MedfordHospital-Observation-Fallout4.jpg|Observation room MedfordHospital-Research-Fallout4.jpg|Research MedfordHospital - Fusion Reactor Room.png|The fusion reactor room MedfordHospital-Office-Fallout4.jpg|Office MedfordHospital-Cafeteria-Fallout4.jpg|Cafeteria MedfordHospital-Storage-Fallout4.jpg|Storage Medford memorial hospital1.jpg|Seen from a distance FO4 Medford Memorial MSJ2.png|Massachusetts Surgical Journal FO4 Medford Memorial key.png|Instrument case containing the Medford Operating Theater key Category:Fallout 4 locations es:Hospital Medford Memorial ru:Медфордская больница uk:Медфордська лікарня zh:梅德福紀念醫院